


Their Friends Are Their Power!

by Sharyrazade



Series: Kindred Spirits [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Bisexual Male Character(s), Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, This isn't actually crack come to think of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharyrazade/pseuds/Sharyrazade
Summary: Sorey and Mikleo bond with an unusually-familiar pair of mysterious travelers in their own respective manners.





	Their Friends Are Their Power!

**Author's Note:**

> Hokey title, I know, but come on; I know for a fact I was not the only one with this very first thought. I'm pretty sure Sorey doesn't explicitly say the phrase in question just before his final battle with Furrydorf, but he may as well have!

Even by his own admittedly-unusual standards, upon their first meeting, Sorey had found the mysterious, upbeat traveler a little...odd. However, the more they conversed, reminisced, and laughed, the closer and more familiar Sorey felt to him. Of course, it helped matters quite a bit that the Shepherd was in his element inside the ruin, introducing his new friend to his childlike wonderment.

"Wow!" exclaimed the Keyblade master, sweeping some ancient dust from his follicular peaks. "I'd always thought really old buildings would just be boring! But this? It's like, well-"

"An adventure?" interjected Sorey with a grin.

"Yeah, exactly!"

"You know, Sora, it's weird. We've only met today, but it feels like I've known you my whole life. Maybe even longer!"

"I know, right! We're even finishing each other's sentences!"

 

As the pair of suspiciously-similar saviors made their way deeper into the ruins, their shared manner not unlike children in a candy store, the water seraph could not help but chuckle fondly. "Oh, him." he remarked. "That Sorey. He's quite a character, isn't he?"

The silver-haired lad smiled. "Yeah, he is." conceded Riku. "I can see why you like him so much."

"So, this Sora guy. What exactly is your relationship to him, anyway?"

 

The (physically) older young man's expression turned pensive. "What's there to know? I'd do anything for him. Her as well. I owe them that much for saving me, after all."

"Hm, saving you?" inquired Mikleo. "What from?"

"Myself."

His inquisitive instinct was to inquire further with Riku as he set off after the pair, but Mikleo knew enough about humans and tact in general to let the matter rest.

 


End file.
